I Always Loving U
by nireahohc97
Summary: Chap 1  Let's read


**I Always Loving U (1/?) **

**Author : JR**

**Cast : Cho kyuhyun**

**Kim mae ri (you)**

**And other cast**

**Genre : tentuin aja yah ndiri**

**Lenght : chaptered**

**Ini ff k2 ,mian gaje #bow**

**Mae ri pov**

oppa…" ucap ku membuyar keheningan di antara aku dan seorang namja yang ku kagumi sejak lama, namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah bersama kyuhyun oppa, rencananya sih aku mau ngungkapin semua perasaan ku padanya.

"hmm,apa ?" tanya kyuhyun pada ku. Huh dia memang benar-benar sangat dingin sekali, tapi aku mencintainya. "Aku…ingin mengatakan se..su..atu pada..mu oppa" ucap ku lagi, tapi aku malah gugup berbicara seperti itu. Ahh aku sangat GUGUP. Kyuhyun oppa tetap saja menatap kedepan, tidak menatapku sama sekali.

"Ingin mengatakan apa ?cepat lah aku sebentar lagi akan latihan basket"

"hmm..anu…aku…aku…men…" ahh kenapa aku jadi gelagapan begini. "saranghaeyo oppa" lanjut ku sambil menunduk malu.

"mwo? Apa yg tadi kau bilang ?sa apa ?saranghae ?" tanya kyuhyun oppa sambil mendekatkan telinganya pada ku. Ahh apa dia sengaja ingin membuatku malu lagi. "Huh aku tak bisa mengulangnya lagi" jawabku kesal "hmm apa oppa mempunyai perasaan yg sama?" sambung ku lagi dan menatap wajah kyuhyun oppa. Kami saling berhadapan, aku memandang kedua mata dia. Beberapa lama kemudian kyuhyun oppa lsg memalingkan wajahnya dan lsg menatap langit biru. "Hmm, apa aku harus menjawab sekarang ?" tanya kyuhyun oppa ," tentu saja oppa, aku sudah lama mengagumimu ,dan juga sekian lama aku menutup perasaan ku padamu,dan sekarang lah waktu yg tepat,ottae ?" jawabku. Berani sekali aku berkata seperti tadi, bukannya aku tdi gugup yah ,ahh biarlah ,sekarang yg ku inginkan adalah dia menjawab ungkapanku tadi. "hmm…mian, aku tak dapat menerima mu". DEG… hatiku seperti tertembak pistol. "oh baiklah ,tak apa kau menolakku, mungkin kau tak menyukaiku" jawabku ,ahh mata ku jadi panas ingin mengeluarkan air yg cukup deras."ahh aku menyukaimu sangat menyukaimu ,tapi mian aku tak bisa bersamamu" jawab kyuhyun . "tapi apa aku boleh tau alasannya?" tanya ku padanya. Ia kini sedang menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu. Apa ada yg salah?.

"hmm kau akan mengetahuinya jika sudah waktunya" ucap kyuhyun yg lsg berdiri dan meninggalakanku sendirian. Aku hanya dapat menangisi semuanya.

**Kyuhyun pov**

'mian mian mian, mian karna telah menolakmu, aku tak mau jika aku sudah bersamamu dan tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya, itu hanya akan menyakitimu'.

Lirih ku saat aku sudah sampai di lapangan basket. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi saat aku dan mae ri di taman. Aku ingin sekali bersamanya dan menjadi namjachingunya, tapi takdir tak mengijinkanku untuk bersamanya. "AAWWWWAASSS KYUUUU" .GUBRAK… ahh kepalaku argh makin sakit ,argh…

"kyu kyu kau tak apa?". Suara itu, ahh dasar hyukkie hyung babo

"ahh… babo dasar sakit tau hyung" ringis ku dan lsg menendang 'itunya' hyukie hyung, "aaawwwwww".

"lagi kau kenapa? Melamun saat latihan, apa kau memikirkan gadis impianmu itu?" tanya heechul hyung, "ahh aniii.. hanya lelah saja" ucapku yg lsg mendapat tatapan menusuk dari heechul hyung. "ahh sudahlah aku pamit saja, lelah diriku" ucapku dan lsg meninggalkan mereka semua yg mengomel kayak emak-emak lg nagih utang ke suaminya. Huh.

—–

"kyuuuu tungguuuuu" teriak seorang yeoja yg ternyata adalah mae ri. Kenapa ia memanggilku tidak menggunakan 'oppa', apa jgn jgn ?

"ne, wae ?"

"hosh hosh hosh ,ka…kau sudah mengerjakan pr?" ahh ternyata anak satu ini tidak berubah ,tetap saja menanyakan pr apabila ia sama sekali belum mengerjakan pr-nya. "aish kau ini kebiasaan buruk dipelihara" jawabku sambil mengacak rambutnya yg lsg mendapat cubitan darinya. "awww sakit tau" ucap ku sambil mengusap perutku yg telah menjadi korbannya. "huh week biarkan, aku lihat punyamu saja yah" pinta mae ri ,"mwo?punyaku ?andwaee" canda ku yg lsg saja aku mendapatkan jitakan yg sgt keras di kepalaku.

"yaaak dasar namja tampang tua suka mesum, maksud ku itu melihat hasil pr mu itu"

"hahaha yaya yasudah"

**Author pov**

Jam istirahat telah tiba, semua anak-anak ramai di kantin. Tapi tidak bagi mae ri, kini ia sedang berada di atap gedung sekolah, ia lebih memilih di atap dari pada harus berpura-pura tak knpa-knpa di depan kyuhyun. "argh" ucap sang yeoja itu sambil mengacak rambutnya "huh apa yg aku lakukan? Tadi aku memanggil kyuhyun tidak memakai 'oppa' ,pantas saja saat itu pula muka kyuhyun menjadi keget gitu" mae ri pun berucap sendiri, "tapi dengan seperti ini aku merasa lebih lega". Mae ri lsg menidurkan badannya di tempat ia duduki sekarang. "apa yg disembunyikan kyuhyun?mengapa ia tak mau memberi tahu alasannya itu, dan dia malah bilang aku akan mengertahuinya jika sudah waktunya" ucap mae ri sambil memejamkan matanya.

'di mana mae ri? Sejak istirahat berlangsung aku tak melihatnya' batin kyuhyun yg sedang mencari sosok mae ri.

*pulang sekolah*

'aku masih belum melihatnya' batin kyuhyun. Sekarang ia cemas pada mae ri. "ahh itu dia…maaaee riiiiii" teriak kyuhyun sambil berlari kearah orang yg ia cemaskan dari tadi. "eehh kyu ,ada apa ?" tanya mae ri lesuh

"kau kenapa?kau sakit?kau habis dari mana?" pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat mae ri menutup telinganya ,"ahh sejak kpn sih kau jd cerewet?aku habis ketiduran di atas ataps sekolah tadi" jawab mae ri santai ,"dan knpa kau mencariku?" tanya mae ri yg membuat oarang yg ditanya diam membatu. Kyuhyun tak tau harus mengatakan apa, jika ia mengatakan kalo ia mengkhawatirkannya berarti kyuhyun tambah membuat mae ri jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kyuhyun malah ingin menjadi periang di mata mae ri ,makanya ia td cerewet, ia kan sama sekali tidak seperti itu. "kyu kau tak apa?" tanya mae ri sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka kyuhyun. "ahh tidak apa-apa,kalo begitu kau ku antar pulang yah?" tawar kyuhyun sontak membuat mae ri terbengong. Mae ri masih tak percaya kenapa sifat kyuhyun bberubah. "hmm tak usah ,aku isa pulang sendiri" jawab mae ri sambil mengemas barangya yg di atas mejanya. "tapi aku ingin pulang bersamamu,eh…" ucapan kyuhyun membuat mae ri menatap tajam ke arah kyuhyun dan kyuhyun hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "hmm baiklah"

RnR

Minta Reviewnya.

NB: Mian chap 3 kurang memuaskan. Aku terima kok kritikan kalian gomawo. Aku akan memperbaikinya^^ _nireahohc97_


End file.
